Captain on the Bridge
by Allyson
Summary: "Every time I watch Star Trek and I hear someone yell "Captain on the Bridge!" I imagine this really cute scenario where everyone has a competition to see who can say "Captain on the Bridge!" first so that everyone screams it as soon as they see him, so it's all jumbled and loud and Kirk laughs so hard he has to leave. I just think that would be adorable." - DeForest Kelley


_Star Trek_ – Captain on the Bridge

By Allyson

 _[_ _ **A/N**_ _: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry, I own none of the characters :( Just a bit of harmless fun.]_

" _Every time I watch Star Trek and I hear someone yell "Captain on the Bridge!" I imagine this really cute scenario where everyone has a competition to see who can say "Captain on the Bridge!" first so that everyone screams it as soon as they see him, so it's all jumbled and loud and Kirk laughs so hard he has to leave. I just think that would be adorable."_ \- DeForest Kelley.

The _Enterprise_ was in the midst of its five year mission to explore new galaxies and civilisations. After months and months of routine uneventful charting of the galaxy with only inhabitable planets to visit and the vast blackness of space as far as the eye could see, the crew were understandably getting bored and restless. The alpha shift crew were a few hours into their shift with Mr Scott in temporary command while the Captain and First Officer were in a meeting. The atmosphere was relaxed though vigilant and Scott listened in amusement as Chekov and Sulu debated who's turn it was to announce the Captain on the Bridge when he arrived for his shift.

"Pavel, it's nothing personal," Sulu was telling the young navigator. "It's all about seniority."

"Then surely it should be Uhura as she is more senior than you," Chekov responded, with an innocent expression. "She's also closer to the turbolift so she knows when the Captain arrives first."

"I agree, Pavel," Uhura smiled in amusement as she swung her chair around to join the conversation. "But Sulu always manages to get there first. I'm sure he either has a silent alarm rigged or there's a reflection from the view screen that alerts him when the doors open."

Sulu looked smug. "Part of being the best Helmsman in the fleet is having good reflexes."

Both Chekov and Uhura rolled their eyes in amused exasperation.

"The same goes for a security officer," Lt Ghiotto added from his station on the other side of the Bridge. He wasn't going to let his professional pride be slighted and Scotty knew that Sulu had teased on purpose to provoke a reaction from the other stations. "Why I bet I could announce the Captain on the Bridge before the turbolift doors have finished opening."

"That sounds like a challenge," grinned Sulu.

"I bet I could announce the Captain before both of you have the chance to take a breath," Chekov scoffed. "After all the custom was invented by the Russians."

"Now, laddie, don't get your hopes up," Scott replied, his competitive nature finally pulling him into the conversation. "I will get there first as I'm in charge at the moment."

"Oh, really?" Uhura's eyebrow arched up.

"You think you can do better?" responded Scott, with a mischievous smile.

"Undoubtedly," smiled Uhura confidently.

Soon the whole Bridge crew were weighing in with bets of who could announce the Captain onto the Bridge first. The animated chatter only died down when they realized the Captain would be due back soon.

The meeting between Kirk and Spock had soon wrapped up and they made their way to the nearest turbolift to start their duties on the Bridge. As they stepped inside they met Dr McCoy holding a hypospray also heading in the same direction.

"Everything okay, Bones?" Kirk asked, eyeing the hypo warily.

"Oh, everything's fine, Jim," McCoy reassured. "Just got a few standard vitamin shots for some of the Bridge crew, nothing to worry about."

Kirk nodded in approval. "How does the crew's morale seem to you?"

McCoy shrugged. "Overall good. However, unofficially, like their Captain they're bored and hoping for a little action."

Kirk had the grace to look a little sheepish. "They're a good crew, hopefully some shore leave soon will cheer them up."

"And maybe put a smile on your face," added McCoy. He could tell from one glance that his friend was climbing the walls for something interesting to happen.

Spock rose an eyebrow but the opening of the turbolift doors stopped any further conversation.

As Spock and Kirk stepped out, Spock opened his mouth to announce the Captain's presence but was cut off by the whole Bridge crew all turning around at once and shouting in overlapping voices, "Captain on the Bridge!"

Stunned by the jumbled wall of sound that hit them, both officers stopped in surprise. Kirk's cheek ticked as he tried, and failed, to smother a grin. He nodded his acknowledgement before taking a step backwards into the turbolift. He bumped into McCoy, who had yet to leave the turbolift, and tried to avoid looking at the grin the Doctor gave him, feeling his resolve start to splinter.

As the turbolift doors swished closed, the stunned silence that had been settling on the _Enterprise_ 's Bridge was suddenly interrupted by the howling laughter of the Captain, followed by the gruff amusement of Dr McCoy, "Dammit, Jim, keep it together!"


End file.
